Card Fight Vanguard: The Last Stand
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: Estos son sucesos que pasan después del anime. [Chrono X Tokoha]. me gusta esta pareja así que quise hacerles un fic disfutenlo
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: ¿Este es el Fin?...**

Después de haber ganado las G Quest el equipo TRY 3 se reunió en Card Capital #2 para ver cuál sería sus próximos planes…

-¿Y bien, cual será nuestro próximo movimiento?-les pregunto Tokoha al resto del equipo Try 3

-no lo sé… y si le preguntamos a Mamoru- sugirió Chrono.

-no se puede, él dijo que estaría ocupado con algo y que no lo molestara-le contesto Tokoha al chico de pelo rojizo.

* * *

Mientras con Mamoru…

-bien chicas gracias por su ayuda-les agradece Mamoru a las integrantes de Rummy Labyrinth

-no hay de que-le contesta Am

-sí, haríamos lo que fuera por Tokoha-chan-le dice Luna, quien estaba practicando con AM para la fiesta.

-bien Kumi te dejo encargada de esto voy a Card Capital a decirle a los chicos-le dice Mamoru a la mejor amiga de Tokoha.

-entendido-le contesta la joven, quien se encarga de que todo esté en orden para la fiesta de su amiga.

* * *

De regreso a Card Capital…

-bueno, creo que es hora de que me retire-les contesta Tokoha a ambos chicos.

-claro… en cuanto tengamos una idea de nuestro siguiente objetivó te avisaremos-le dice Shion a Tokoha

-de acuerdo, gracias-le contesta ella, en el momento en el que ella se fue Mamoru hace su aparición en Card Capital.

-¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!- dice Mamoru algo agitado.

-¿pasa algo Mamoru?—le pregunta Chrono al joven.

-sí, la verdad es que…-

Después de que Mamoru les explica su plan para el cumpleaños de Tokoha, le dice a Shion que necesita de su ayuda para la Organización de la fiesta, ya que él está algo ocupado y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Kumi y a Rummy Labyrinth.

-entiendo lo que quieres hacer Mamoru, pero alguien necesita distraer a Tokoha y que esta no se dé cuenta de la fiesta sorpresa que le estamos preparando-le dice Kamui, quien tenía un plan.

-sí, ¿pero quién haría una tarea tan descabellada?- pregunta Shion, quien ya tenía una respuesta junto con Kamui y Mamoru.

-oh no, no lo haré-respondió Chrono.

-por favor Chrono, eres nuestra única esperanza-le ruega Mamoru al joven, ya que tenían poco tiempo para el evento.

-NO, además… ¿Quién podría pasar casi todo el día con esa tipa tan estricta?-le contesta Chrono, quien no daba su brazo a torcer.

-es cierto que mi hermana pude ser estricta, pero también tiene sus puntos buenos-le comenta Mamoru reflexionando lo que Chrono le había dicho, pero estaba sobre tiempo.

-además ¿porque tengo que ser yo y no Kamui-san?-le dice el joven, quien trata de zafarse una vez más.

-por qué yo estoy muy ocupado trabajando-le contesta Kamui muy rápido, pero la verdad es que ya tenía otros planes.

-… ¬n¬…-

-está bien, lo hare pero solo porque no hay nadie más disponible-responde Chrono, al no tener otra salida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Anjou…

Los padres de la joven la esperaban para darle una importante noticia…

-¿Por qué tan serios?-pregunta Tokoha, quien recién llegaba a casa.

-Tokoha, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-le pregunta su padre.

-aun no lo sé, ¿Por qué?-le contesta la joven, ya que aún tenía cosas que resolver en japón con el equipo Try 3.

-bueno… ¿recuerdas que dijiste que te querías ir al extranjero?-le dice su padre, quien tenía unos boletos escondidos en su manga.

-si-le contesta la joven, quien no esperaba una sorpresa como esta….

-bueno… pues por qué no hacerlo de una vez, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hija!-le dice su padre, quien le entrega los boletos a la joven.

-¡…!

-yo le digo a tu padre que aun eres muy joven, además que va a decir tu novio-le contesta su madre, quien le hace una pequeña broma ya que su hija estaba en estado de shock.

-¡¿Cómo qué novio?!-grita su padre, quien ahora entra en estado de shock.

-sí, cuál de los dos es-le dice su madre, quien le da un pequeño golpe a Tokoha con el hombro.

-¿a qué te refieres mamá?-le pregunta ella a su madre.

-ya sabes, me refiero a los chicos que trajiste a la casa aquella vez-le dice su madre, quien trata de hacerle una pequeña broma.

-ah, te refieres a Chrono y a Shion. No, ellos solo son mis amigos-le contesta ella, pero en eso llega Mamoru.

-¡ya llegue!-dice Mamoru, quien entra a la casa de sus padres.

-Mamoru que bueno que llegas-le dice Su padre.

-¿y eso por qué?-pregunto el joven, quien se entera de lo sucedido y busca hablar con su hermana.

-¡woow!, eso sí que es sorprendente, ¿pero qué les dirás a Chrono y a Shion?-le dice Mamoru a su hermana, quien no planeaba detenerla pero si quería que fuera responsable y les comentara esto a sus compañeros.

-aun no lo sé, me pregunto… Si este será el Final de Try 3-dice la joven quien se queda pensando en su habitación con sus cartas por un lado.

* * *

Mientras en casa de Chrono…

-demonios, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-quien aún se quejaba.

-¿de qué te quejas tanto?-le pregunta su Tía, quien solo escuchaba los quejidos de Chrono.

-bueno… por donde comienzo a explicarte…-le contesta el chico, quien comienza a explicarle todo el rollo en el que se había metido.

-me alegro mucho-le dice su Tía quien escucha el relato de su sobrino.

-¿eh?-reacciona el chico confundido.

-sí, aparte del chico de cabello plateado que trajiste la otra vez no conocía a tus amigos, espero algún día me presentes a esa tal Tokoha- le comenta su tía, quien estaba contenta porque lo que le había dicho Shin era verdad.

-no me entendiste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad?-le dice Chrono molesto.

-claro que te entendí. Así que espero y mañana la trates bien, ya que para una chica su primera cita es muy importante-le dice su tía, quien pensaba que Tokoha era algo más que una amiga para Chrono.

-¡que no es mi novia y no es una CITA!-grita el joven quien mejor opta por irse a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2 Adiós TRY 3

Capitulo 2: Adiós TRY 3.

A la mañana siguiente Chrono paseaba por la casa de su tía ideando un plan para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta y no pasar tanto tiempo con Tokoha.

-¡lo tengo!-dice el joven, quien se le había ocurrido una idea.

Tokoha paseaba por la calle preocupada pensando en cómo le diría a sus amigos la gran noticia… empezó a llamar a Shion, pero este estaba ocupado y no pudo responderle, justo en ese momento Chrono paso delante de ella.

-Chrono que bueno que te veo-dice Tokoha, quien esperaba hablar con alguien sobre el tema de su viaje.

-sí, yo también te estaba buscando…- le dice Chrono, quien se le viene a la mente lo que le dice Mamoru. "es cierto que mi hermana pude ser estricta, pero también tiene sus puntos buenos"

 ** _Minutos más tarde…_**

-¿y para que me buscabas?-le pregunta Chrono a Tokoha.

-¿yo?-dice ella confundida.

-sí tú, ¿me estabas buscando?-le pregunta el.

-bueno, tú también me buscabas… Así que… ¿para qué era Chrono?-le dice Tokoha, quien le cambia el tema a Chrono.

-C… Ci- Cita-dice el chico en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste no te escuche bien?-le pregunta ella.

-¡CITA, TENGAMOS UNA!-dice el joven pelirojo, quien se sonroja del mismo tono que su cabello.

-¡…!-

-¿qué?-pregunta el joven, quien aún estaba sonrojado.

-no nada, es que es raro que tú me pidas eso-le contesta Tokoha quien tenía un leve sonrojo.

-como sea, ¿adónde quieres ir?-le pregunta Chrono quien mete las manos a sus bolsillos como ya era costumbre.

-bien, primero vayamos a ese lugar-le dice Tokoha, quien señala una tienda departamental que tenían cerca.

 ** _Dentro de la tienda…_**

Dentro de la tienda Chrono recordó algo que le dijo su tía…

* * *

 **Flash Back...**

-toma, pero recuerda que este dinero no es para Cartas- le dice Mikuru.

-¿entonces para qué es?-le pregunta Chrono a su Tía.

-ella de seguro te pedirá ir a algún lado y tú debes pagar-le contesta Shindou Mikuru, quien le daba tips a su sobrino sobre cómo tratar a Tokoha en su primera cita.

-estas bromeando ¿cierto?-le contesta el Joven.

-no, no lo estoy—le dice Mikuru, quien ponía una cara muy seria.

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

Mientras Chrono seguía recordando cosas que eran de vital importancia para no terminar decapitado por Tokoha, ella se probaba varios vestidos hasta que…

-¡Chrono!, ¿Qué tal me veo con esto?-le pregunta Tokoha, quien se estaba probando un vestido que no le quedaba mal tanto que Chrono se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿bien, y ahora a dónde?-le pregunta Chrono quien trataba de olvidar la expresión que tenía hace unos momentos.

-no lo sé, ¿Por qué no escoges tú?-le dice Tokoha, quien trata de aguantarse la risa al recordar la cara de Chrono.

-está bien, solo déjame hacer una llamada-le dice Chrono, quien va y llama a Shion para ver cómo estaba yendo lo de la fiesta.

-"aquí hay algo raro, Chrono está teniendo una Cita conmigo… No digo que sea mal incluso pago por mi ropa en vez de usarla para comprar nuevas cartas, pero aquí hay gato encerrado."-pensó Tokoha, ya que Chrono nunca haría algo como eso.

-Shion, ¿cómo va todo por ya?-le pregunta Chrono a Shion.

 _-aún no hemos terminado, tendrás que esperar un poco más-le dice el rubio, quien aún tenían problemas con algunas cosas de la fiesta._

-bien, "el único lugar donde puedo tardarme seria…" ¡ya lo tengo!-dice Chrono quien ve para todos lados hasta que…

 ** _Dos horas después…_**

-Chrono… ¿Qué estás tramando?-le pregunta Tokoha quien ya se le hacía sospechoso que Chrono la invitara al Cine.

-¿yo?-dice Chrono tratando de confundirla.

-sí, primero me invitas llevas a comprarme ropa, lo cual es muy raro en ti y luego me llevas al cine… ¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunta Tokoha con cierto tono ya que se olía algo sospechoso, y no creía que Chrono estuviera enamorado de ella.

-bueno…-dice Chrono, quien es interrumpido por su teléfono.

 _*Ring Ring Ring*_

-lo ciento, tengo que contestar-se excusa el joven, quien sale a contestar cuanto antes.

 _-Chrono soy yo-le contesta Shion._

-sí, ¿Qué pasa Shion?-le dice el joven pelirojo.

 _-ya puedes traerla-le contesta Shion, quien con ayuda de Kumi y Rummy Labyrinth habían terminado los preparativos de la fiesta._

-bien, ahí estaremos-le dice Chrono antes de colgarle a Shion.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunta Tokoha a Chrono.

-sí, era Shion dijo que quería vernos en el Dragón Empire para hablar sobre lo que haremos ahora-le contesta el joven, pero en ese momento Tokoha se deprime un poco.

-…-

-¿pasa algo?, ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunta Chrono quien pone su frente cerca de la frente de la joven, y esto hace que ella se sonroje.

-sí, vamos a ver a Shion-le dice ella quien quita su frente de Chrono ya que no quería que este la viera sonrojada.

* * *

 ** _Una vez que ellos llega al Dragón Empire…_**

-¡SORPRESA!-gritan todos al ver a Tokoha llegando con Chrono.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta la joven.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tokoha-le dicen Kumi y las chicas de Rummy Labyrinth.

-¿pero cómo?-vuelve a preguntar ella.

-Mamoru-san nos lo dijo—le dice Chrono quien estaba detrás de ella.

-ya veo… chicos… ¿podemos hablar después de la fiesta?-les dice Tokoha, quien veía que el final de Try 3 era más que evidente.

* * *

 _ **Después de la fiesta…**_

Aún que la fiesta ya había terminado aún habían algunos invitados, entre ellos: Las Rummy Labyrinth (AM y Luna), Jaime, Shion, Mamoru, Kamui, entre otros.

-Chicos bueno quiero decirles que…-intenta decirles Tokoha, pero es interrumpida por Shion

-Tokoha, antes quiero decir que ya no podré estar con ustedes, ya que me ocupare de los negocios de la familia-les dice Shion de una forma algo triste.

-ya veo…-le contesta Chrono, al ver que se acercaba la separación de Try 3.

-chicos… yo… tampoco creo poder seguir con el equipo, ya que mis padres me consiguieron unos boletos para un viaje al rededor del mundo-les dice Tokoha, quien remata con las malas noticias. Este ya era un echo era el adiós de Try 3.

-¿y?, ¿eso no es lo que querías cunado iniciaron las G Quest?-le dice Chron quien no quería separarse de sus amigos, pero no quería que estos lo vieran triste.

-cierto, tienes razón mejor me voy a empacar cuanto antes-le dice Tokoha, quien se va llorando, aunque trata de ocultarlo un poco.

-Chrono eres un idiota-le dice Shion.

-sí, me he dado cuenta que chrono no sabe tratar a las mujeres-concuerda Kamui con el rubio

-¿de qué están hablando?-pegunta el chico quien estaba confundido, ya que todos lo llamaban idiota y este no sabía por qué.

-Amigo lo mejor será que alcances a triste damisela-le dice Jaime, quien le da un pequeño empujón para que este entienda que vaya a buscar a Tokoha.

-toma… es posible que este en este lugar, solíamos ir ahí cuando éramos niños-le dice Mamoru, quien le entrega un papel con una ubicación donde podría estar Tokoha.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Adiós Try 3 pt2**

Justo cuando Chrono iba a salir de la fiesta alguien lo detuvo…

-Chrono-san antes de que te vayas tengo algo que decirte-le dice luna quien detiene al chico antes de que este saliera del Dragón Empire.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?-le pregunta el chico, quien no se esperaba lo siguiente…

-Chrono-san… etto…etto, Chrono-san sukidesu-le dice la joven pelirosada, quien le confiesa sus sentimientos, pero Chrono no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-…-

-no tienes por qué contestarme ahora, primero tienes que hablar con Tokoha-chan ya que salió corriendo y no creo que se encuentre bien… yo puedo esperar-le comenta Luna a Chrono, quien regresa a la fiesta, pero en ese momento... Kamui opta por ira a casa de Emi ya que Aichi llegaba hoy de su viaje.

-está bien-le contesta Chrono a Luna, pero en eso es visto por Kamui y Emi y estos optan por seguirlo.

Chrono buscaba como loco a Tokoha hasta que vio el papel que le había dado Mamoru y

-maldito cabeza de chorlito, quien se cree que es ese idiota-decía Tokoha, quien estaba llorando.

-oh, aquí estas-decía Chrono, quien se para detrás de Tokoha, quien aún estaba llorando.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-solo quería saber si estabas bien-le decía Chrono, pero era evidente que Tokoha no estaba bien.

-¿Por qué?, ¿creí que querías que me fuera?-le contesta ella, mientras desvía la mirada del joven, ya que no quería que este la viera llorando.

-pues… me gustaría que nada cambiara y que todo siguiera como hasta hora pero… es inevitable-le dice Chrono, quien le habla con el corazón…pero este era el adiós y despedida de Try 3.

-¿entonces no quieres que me vaya?-le pregunta Tokoha, quien al ver a Chrono esta se sonroja sin saber porque.

-después de que Shion dijo que se iba pensé que solo quedaríamos los dos y pensaríamos en alguna solución, pero…-le contesta Chrono un poco decepcionado.

-¿pero?-le pregunta Tokoha, al ver el silencio que había hecho Chrono.

-no será mismo sin ustedes, a pesar de a ver encontrado el Vanguard creo que volveré a estar solo-le comenta Chrono desilusionado a Tokoha.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!, tú ya no eres el que eras antes-le dice Tokoha, quien abraza a Chrono y hace que este sonroje.

-gracias, pero… ¿tienes que abrazarme?-le pregunta Chrono quien estaba sonrojado.

-lo ciento, no era mi intención-le contesta Tokoha, quien se sonroja y suelta a Chrono.

-¿y cuando te vas?-le pregunta Chrono.

-por qué lo preguntas-le dice Tokohoha.

-bueno, como te fuiste corriendo no creo que Shion sepa cuando te vas a ir… así que…- le dice Chrono quien no lo quería admitir, pero por lo menos quería ir a despedirse de ella.

-está bien, me voy pasado mañana a las 10:00 am-ríe Tokoha, mientras le comenta a Chrono su fecha de salida, etc.

-bien, ahí estaré y…-le contesta Chrono, quien es tomado por sorpresa por un beso en la mejilla.

-¿porque fue eso?-le pregunta Chrono.

-por el gran día que me hiciste pasar hoy, y por qué si no te hubiera conocido nada de esto habría sido posible-le responde Tokoha, quien se va a su casa a preparar sus cosas, ya que partiría dentro de poco.

-esto es excelente, ja ja ja-ríe Kamui, quien estaba detrás de unos arbustos.

-no creo que esto sea correcto Kamui-le dice Emi, quien no le parecía la broma de Kamui

-no te preocupes, solo es una broma entre Chrono y yo-le contesta Kamui, quien solo le quería jugar una broma a Chrono.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente en Card Capital…**

-¿y cómo te fue Romeo?-dice Kamui, quien le quiere jugar una broma junto con Shin a Chrono.

-¿de qué hablas Kamui-san?-pregunta el joven.

-tu padre estaría orgulloso de esto Chrono-comenta Shin, quien le sigue la corriente a Kamui.

-¿…?-

-mira esto, creo que debería empezar a trabajar de paparazi. ¿Qué tal este título? El amor florece en el equipo Try 3-le comenta Kamui, quien enseña una foto que les había tomado a Chrono y a Tokoha.

-tal parece que se divierten, ¿Por qué no me dicen que es tan divertido?-les dice Misaki, quien llega a parar la broma de ambos.

-muchas gracias Misaki-san-le agrade Chrono a la gerente de Card Capital #1.

-no te preocupes pero… ¿no tienes que despedirte de ella?-le pregunta Misaki a Chrono.

-sí, pero se va mañana así que aún tengo tiempo de hacer algo-le comenta Chrono a Misaki.

-ya veo… y… ¿ya pensaste en que harás de aquí en adelante?-le pregunta Misaki a Chrono.

-creo que tomaré el examen para convertirme en Líder de clan, le preguntare a Mamoru que…-le dice Chrono a Misaki, justo en ese momento… Kamui y Shin seguían con su broma parodiando a Chrono y a Tokoha.

\- ¬n¬ -

-te deseo suerte, yo me encargo de esos dos tú debes de comprarle algo bonito a Tokoha ¿de acuerdo?-le sugiere Misaki a Chrono.

-si-le contesta el joven.

-y dile que cuando regrese quiero hablar con ella, me gustaría escuchar muchas cosa de su viaje-le pide Misaki a Chrono.

-entendido Misaki-san-le contesta Chrono a Misaki.

* * *

 _Después de salir de Card Capital #2 Chrono tenía pensado ir a ver a Mamoru, pero por su mente paso lo que le había dicho Misaki._

 _Con eso en su mente Chrono fue con la única persona que podía ayudarle…_

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti amigo?-le pregunta Jaime, quien ya sabía porque Chrono lo había ido a visitar pero este quería fingir un poco.

-necesito un consejo-le dice Chrono con un leve sonrojo a Jaime.

-ah ¿quieres saber que darle a Tokoha antes de que se vaya?-le contesta Jaime a Chrono.

-¡ ¿Cómo sabes eso?!-reacciona sorprendido Chrono.

-porqué es muy obvio amigo, se te ve en la cara-le contesta Jaime quien pone un cara picara. ¬w¬

-como sea… ¿Qué le puedo regalar?-le pregunta Chrono quien estaba muy avergonzado y sonrojado.

-… ¡lo tengo!...-le dice Jaime, quien tiene una idea o más bien era un plan con maña.

-¿Qué hay en esta caja?-le pregunta Chrono, quien agarra la caja que le da Jaime.

-el mejor regalo para una mujer, pero no lo puedes abrir hasta que este con ella ¿entendido?-le contesta Jaime, pero con una advertencia.

-pero… está bien-le contesta Chrono, quien opta por irse a su casa.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	4. Chapter 4: ADIÓS

Capitulo 4: Adiós...

Al día siguiente Chrono se alistaba para ir al aeropuerto a despedirse de Tokoha pero…

-¿a dónde vas Chrono?-le pregunta Su Tía, al verlo que se estaba arreglando para algo.

-voy a despedirme de Tokoha, es que… hoy se va y… ¿no sé cuándo regresará?-le dice Chrono a su tía, mientras este se ponía una camisa de color roja.

\- ¬w¬ ya veo… te acompañare a despedirte-le contesta su tía, quien se empieza a arreglar para acompañar a su sobrino al aeropuerto.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-dice Chrono, quien se queda sorprendido de momento.

-no te preocupes no interrumpiré tu momento, solo iré a acompañarte-le contesta su tía.

-si solo voy a pasar por unas cosas-le decía Chrono a su tía, quien sale de su casa.

-bien, pero no te tardes-le grita su tía al ver al chico salir rápidamente.

-lo sé, te veo en el aeropuerto-le contesta este antes de salir.

-bien…"me pregunto a donde irá ese niño"-dice su Tía, quien se pone a pensar a donde iría su sobrino.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después… (Ya en el aeropuerto)**_

-Tokoha… ¿no vendrán ninguno de tus amigos a despedirse de ti?-le pregunta su madre a Tokoha.

-"le debí de haber dicho a los chicos ayer pero… Shion no me contesto y no sé si Chrono sepa algo, después de lo que paso en la fiesta no sé si venga"-pensó Mamoru pero…

-¿no llegamos tarde verdad?-les pregunta Chrono quien va llegando con su tía.

-¿y tú quién eres jovencito?-le pregunta el padre de Tokoha, quien tenía no le pareció la presencia de Chrono pero al igual sabía que era amigo de su hija y lo dejo quedarse.

-soy Shindou Chrono y ella es mi tía Mikuru Shindou-le responde Chrono mientras presenta a su tía también.

-es un gusto conocerla-le dice la madre de Tokoha, quien estrecha la mano de Mikuru.

-si, al fin la conozco- dice Tokoha quien ve a Mikuru.

\- ¬u¬ ya veo…-contesta Mikuru volteando a ver a Chrono.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Tokoha a Mikuru.

-oh nada, no te preocupes- le contesta Mikuro a Tokoha. " _vaya que no está mal Chrono_ "

* * *

 **Pasajeros prepárense para abordar**

* * *

-creo que ya es hora…-dice Tokoha, quien ya estaba por irse pero…

-¡Espera!-le grita Chrono quien toma a Tokoha de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Chrono?-le pregunta esta, quien al ver la acción del joven esta se sonroja.

-…-

-toma… son para ti-le contesta Chrono quien le entrega un ramo y este se tocaba la bolsa del pantalón donde tenía la caja que le había dado Jaime.

-gracias, pero… hay algo mas ¿cierto?-le pregunta Tokoha, al ver que Chrono movía algo dentro de su pantalón.

-… si-le contesta Chrono.

-¿y qué es?-le preguntó ella.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿Qué hay en esta caja?-le pregunta Chrono, quien agarra la caja que le da Jaime._

 _-el mejor regalo para una mujer, pero no lo puedes abrir hasta que este con ella ¿entendido?-le contesta Jaime, pero con una advertencia._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

* * *

-esto-le contesta Chrono.

-…- En ese momento todos se quedan perplejos, el papá de Tokoha se desmaya de la impresión y Mamoru quien quería reincorporar a su padre, estaba también en estado de shock.

-Chrono ¿hablas en serio?-decía Tokoha, quien no creía que Chrono le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio.

-sí, ¿Por qué?... además… No sé cuándo volverás de viaje así que tómalo-le dice Chrono avergonzado.

-pero esto es…-le contesta Tokoha al ver el anillo.

-Chrono entiendo cómo te sientes pero…-le dice Mikuru a Chrono, quien no sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

-esperen, porque no lo dejamos para después… Tokoha lo piensa un poco y Chrono toma su examen para convertirse en líder de clan-dice Mamoru interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡hablas en serio!-reacciona Tokoha sorprendida.

-sí, tome esa decisión ayer… ¿Qué te parece?-le comenta Chrono a su compañera.

-no puedo decir nada, sé que te ira bien-le responde ella ya que sabía que Chrono tenía lo necesario para convertirse en líder de clan.

-gracias-le contesta Chrono, quien en ese momento se sonroja.

-bueno es hora… suerte- dice Tokoha despidiéndose de todos, no sin antes darle un beso a Chrono dejando a este en estado de shock.

-…-

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	5. Chapter 5:El Regreso

**Capitulo 5: El Regreso**

[ _ **Narración**_ ]

 _Por fin regreso a Japón, después de que uno de los equipos más fuertes en Vanguard se retirara… ya que algunos de sus miembros han estado muy ocupados consigo mismos. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará mí hermano?, ¿Shion? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo estará él?_

* * *

 _ **Pasajeros con destino a Japón vayan preparándose que estamos a punto de aterrizar.**_

* * *

 _Después del aterrizaje…_

-¿por dónde creen que llegue?-pregunta Am, quien veía por todos lados pero no veía a Tokoha.

-oh, creo que es ella-les dice Shion al ver a una Tokoha un poco más adulta.

-¡Tokoha!-le gritan sus amigos a la chica para que ella los pueda ver.

-¿chicos?, ¿son ustedes?-reacciona la chica sor prendida, ya que habían pasado 10 años desde que los vio ahora todos tenían alrededor de 20 años o más.

Jaime, Shion, Kumi y las Rummy Labyrinth invitan a su amiga recién llegada a comer para ponerse a platicar hasta que…

-oigan, no crean que no me agrada verlos pero… ¿Qué paso con Chrono?-pregunta Tokoha, ya que era el único que faltaba.

-¿Quién se lo dice?-les pregunta Shion a los demás.

-yo-dice luna un poco triste.

-¿estas segura Luna?-le pregunta Am a la pelirosada.

-sí, ya tome mi decisión. Tal vez solo ella pueda ayudar Chrono-san-le contesta luna a su amiga, quien estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que había pasado a Tokoha.

-¿Qué le paso a Chrono?-pregunta Tokoha preocupada.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

-Chrono-san… yo…-dice Luna quien intentaba preguntarle a Chrono una vez más si el sentía algo por ella.

-lo ciento Luna, le prometí a alguien que me convertiría en el mejor líder de clan del mundo y voy a cumplirlo-le contesta Chrono, dejando en claro que ya tenía a alguien y esperaba su regreso.

-… esa persona… ¿esa persona fue Tokoha-chan? ¿Cierto?-contesta ella un poco decepcionada, el chico opto por no hablar y decir nada, es fue más que suficiente para que ella entendiera.

-…-

-entiendo, pero sigamos siendo amigos, después de todo tu y Am me enseñaron todo lo que se de Vanguard-le contesta Luna, quien trata de ser fuete ante la situación y trata de no llorar.

-una vez más lo ciento-se disculpa Chrono, ya que no quería perder la amistad de Luna.

 _ **Un año después…**_

 **Niño A** : -es imposible.

 **Niño B** :-sí, el líder de la torre de reloj pone quest muy difíciles.

 **Niño C** :-ya lo creo mira que quiere que los de grado 3 se enfrente contra él.

 **Niño B** : es imposible, porque él era uno de los miembros del equipo muerto.

 **Niño A** :- te refieres a Try 3.

 **Niño B** :- ese mismo.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

-sí después de eso, yo solo escuche que Mamoru intentaba ayudar a mi amigo a levantar el clan pero…-le comenta Jaime a Tokoha.

-¿pero?-pregunta Tokoha al escuchar otra pausa incomoda.

-Chrono dice que él puede solo y que no necesita de nadie-le comenta Shion a su amiga.

-me lo temía, chicos ¿dónde queda ese clan?-dice Tokoha preocupada.

-no te preocupes te llevaremos-le contesta Jaime a Tokoha, en ese momento llega una limo con el mayordomo de la familia Kiba.

-… uhm… ¿Tokoha?-dice Luna, quien sentía miedo de perder la amistad de Tokoha.

-no te preocupes Luna, tu hiciste lo que pudiste. Ahora déjame esto a mi ¿sí?-le dice Tokoha a Luna quienes se suben a la limo.

-¿por cierto paso algo más mientras no estaba?-pregunta Tokoha a sus amigos al ver a Shion y a Am muy unidos.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_

* * *

[nota]

como ya es costumbre mía les dejo este pequeño menaje diciéndoles...

muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y por poner sus comentarios me tomare otro "descanso" ya que estaré de nuevo en la uni, si mis vacaciones se acabaron ¬n¬

no se preocupen actualizare lo mas pronto posible todas las historias.


	6. Chapter 6: La Torre del Reloj

Capitulo 6: La Torre del Reloj

Mientras Tokoha y los demás se dirigían a la torre del reloj, mientras hablaba con los chicos.

-bueno… por donde comenzamos…-decía Am muy nerviosa

-creo que es mejor que yo le cuente esta parte de la historia-le contesta Shion mientras estos iban hacia su destino.

* * *

[ **Narración por Shion**]

Bueno como ya sabes Chrono perdió gente ya que nadie iba a su clan debido a que sus Quest eran o muy difíciles, o muy aburridas.

Entonces nosotros nos reunimos unas cuantas veces para ver que podíamos hacer, luego solo nos reuníamos Am y yo y… bueno te podrías dar una idea lo que fue pasando con el tiempo.

* * *

-ya veo-les responde Tokoha dándole un pequeño codazo a Amu ya que ella sabía lo que la ex ido sentía por Shion desde antes. ¬v¬

-bien creo que ya llegamos Tokoha-chan-les dice Kumi al ver una gran torre y en la puerta de la entrada 2 Chronojet Dragon.

-¡woow!, sí que es impresionante-decía la joven al ver varias Gear Chronical en forma de estatua haciendo un camino para los visitantes.

-vamos a dentro, para que lo veas-le comenta Kumi, quien lleva a Tokoha hasta la entrada.

-si-le contesta ella.

* * *

 _Dentro del clan…_

-Chrono… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-le pregunta Mamoru al joven pelirojo.

-sí, hoy es jueves y necesito poner este lugar en marcha cuanto antes-le contesta Chrono a Mamoru, mientras este seguía firmando unos papeles.

-Chrono…-suspira el joven, entonces ve a una persona que le hace una seña y opta por dejar todo en manos de esa persona.

-sabes Chrono hoy tengo que volver al Dragón Empire pero… creo que acaba de llegar la chica que trabajara como tu nueva secretaria y asistente-le comenta Mamoru, al joven esperando que todo resulte como habían esperado.

-sí claro como digas, solo que deje su currículo y lo checare después-le contesta Chrono mientras este sigue trabajando.

-disculpe… ¿usted es Shindou Chrono?-pregunta Tokoha, quien falsifica un poco su voz para que Shindou no la reconociera.

-mire empiece con…-le contesta Chrono, pero en ese momento…

-¡Chrono!-Grita Tokoha para llamar la atención del joven.

-Tokoha, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Chrono.

-pues acabo de regresar, así que me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué tal si salgo con mi cabeza de chorlito favorito?-le dice Tokoha, quien quería platica con el debido a lo que le habían contado sus amigos.

-… no, además estoy ocupado-le contesta Chrono, quien se percata de algo.

-si se ve-le responde Tokoha con sarcasmo. ¬¬

-además, no creo que a tu novio o esposo le guste que salgas con otros chicos-le dice Chrono al ver el anillo en la mano de Tokoha.

-bueno… creo y el entenderá-miente ella, ya que ella aún no estaba casada.

-bien, pero tengo que regresar pronto-le responde el Chrono, quien se levanta de su silla para acompañarla.

-sí, si lo que digas-le contesta ella.

 _Minutos después (en el parque)…_

-¿pasa algo Chrono?-le pregunta ella, ya que quería saber más de Chrono y de porque el tan repentino cambio de actitud.

-…-

-¿vas a estar así todo el día?-le pregunta ella, ya que Chrono no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el día ( _algo así como Kai Toshiki_ )

-es solo que no me gusta llamar la atención-le responde Chrono, ya que todos los que asaban por ahí lo veían muy extraño.

-y es por eso que estoy aquí-le responde Tokoha, quien le agarra la mano.

-¿eh?-reacciona Chrono confundido.

-te diré todo a su tiempo, primero necesitamos hacer que tu clan vuelva a tener tantos fighters como pueda… así que empezaremos por partes-le comenta Tokoha quien tenía un plan entre manos.

-¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?-le pregunta Chrono.

-fácil, déjamelo a mí-le contesta ella.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¡lo tengo!-grita Tokoha en la oficina de Chrono.

-¿en serio?-le pregunta este

-sí, solo haré unas llamadas y todo estará listo-le responde su nueva asistente, a lo que Chrono solo suelta una leve carcajada.

-¿Por qué la risa?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-por qué el tipo con el que te casaste debe ser el hombre más feliz del mundo-le dice Chrono, quien luego cambia su cara por una más sería.

-sobre eso…-trata de decirle Tokoha pero…

-Amigo escuchamos que nos necesitabas y aquí estamos-grita Jaime, quien se asoma por la puerta interrumpiendo a Tokoha.

-si… lamento todo lo que haberme distanciado alrededor de 10 años-dice Chrono, quien se disculpa con los presentes.

-¡wooow! No creí que Chrono y la palabra disculpa pudieran llegar a estar juntas después de tanto tiempo-ríe Shion, quien hace una pequeña broma para pasar el rato.

\- _¬n¬_ -

 _Más tarde…_

-muy bien creo que mañana cerraremos temprano ambas tiendas-le dice kamui a un joven quien lo ayudaba con la tienda.

-¿y eso porque Kamui-san?-le pregunta el joven a Kamui, quien ahora era el nuevo gerente ya que Shin y Misaki tenían una pequeña boca que alimentar.

-es fácil Taiyou, mañana iremos al evento de Chrono en la torre del reloj-le contesta Kamui al joven.

-por más que me agrade la idea, no crees que seremos los únicos-le responde Taiyou quien sabia por lo que estaba pasando Chrono, ya que intento ir en varias ocasiones a ayudarlo, pero sin resultados.

-no, ya que la persona que organizo esto estará como invitada principal… tal vez valla algo de gente, así que pega esto en la puerta-le dice Kamui, mientras le ordena a Taiyou pegar un cartel en la puerta sobre el evento.

* * *

 **Gran evento mañana en la torre del reloj.**

 **Después de 10 años se reúne el equipo TRY 3, invitados especiales… Jaime Alcaraz, Mamoru Anjou y Kamui Katsuragi.**

 _Lo sentimos pero debido al evento de mañana no abriremos mañana._

 _gracias por su comprensión._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

-parece que si vino gente-dice Shion al ver una gran cantidad de Fighters reunidos.

-dame las gracias a mí que cerré ambas tiendas-le dice Kamui abrazando a Miwa, ya que ambos eran los gerentes de Card Capital. ( _ **Kamui**_ : **_Card Capital #2_**

 _ **Miwa**_ : _Card capital #1_ )

-pero yo fui quien planifico todo esto Kamui-san-le dice Tokoha a Kamui, quien lo baja de su nube

-lo sé, pero es bueno verte de nuevo Tokoha-le responde Kamui, quien opta por cambiar el tema.

-Felicidades por tu compromiso Tokoha-san-la felicita Taiyou y Miwa ya que le vieron el anillo de compromiso en la mano.

-Chicos la verdad es que…-trata de decirles Tokoha, pero…

-oigan, ¿ya es hora?-dice Chrono, quien llega a interrumpir el momento y la explicación de Tokoha.

-oh es cierto... Pero creo que no tienes habilidad para hablar, así que hablare yo-le dice Tokoha a Chrono ya que Mamoru le había dicho que Chrono se ponía algo nervioso al hablar en público y más cuando esta estresado.

 _En el escenario…_

-buenos días tal vez no me conozcan pero yo solía pertenecer al equipo TRY 3… y ahora que un amigo necesita de mi ayuda creo que la mejor opción es que haya regresado. Primero que nada les explicaré las reglas-dice Tokoha, quien empieza a explicar las reglas del torneo.

* * *

 _ **1.-se harán tres bloques individuales y cada uno tendrá que enfrentase al final contra Jaime, Kamui o mi hermano.**_

 _ **2.- los campeones de dichos bloques tendrán que formar un equipo para pelear contra el equipo TRY 3.**_

 _ **3.- jueguen limpio.**_

* * *

-¿alguna pregunta?-les pregunta Tokoha a los fighters.

-…-

-bien entonces comencemos-dice Tokoha por el micrófono, ya que su primer trabajo había terminado.

- ** _¡Stand up The Vanguard!_** -gritan todos en el coliseo.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_

* * *

 **[nota]**

después de mucho tiempo por fin pude actualizar una historia, maldita universidad que no da tiempo de nada.

 **GRACIAS a los 325 que le han echado un ojo a esta historia, en verdad GRACIAS.**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿AMNESIA?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Amnesia?**

El Torneo del clan "La torre del reloj" se llevó a cabo con éxito, aunque no fue fácil un grupo salió con la victoria pero a la hora de enfrentarse a TRY 3 la historia fue otra.

 _Más tarde ese día…_

-señorita muchas gracias-le comenta una niña pequeña de unos 7 años.

-de nada-le responde Tokoha al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la niña.

-¿se quedara aquí de ahora en adelante?-le pregunta un niño como de 11 años quien parecía ser hermano de la menor.

-sí, tengo que evitar que "eso" se convierta en un pésimo líder de clan- les contesta Tokoha, quien señala a Chrono.

\- Onee-chan está casada-le pregunta la niña pequeña.

-¿lo dices por eso?… no, es realidad no-le pregunta Tokoha, y luego ve su añillo.

-pero… ¿y ese anillo quien se lo dio entonces señorita?-le pregunta la niña pequeña.

-digamos que me lo dio un viejo amigo-le contesta Tokoha a los niños.

-¡se lo dio el líder Chrono!-le responde el niño sorprendido.

-sí, antes no era como ustedes lo conocen-les dice Tokoha a los niños.

-¿Onee-chan te gusta el señor Chrono?-le pregunta La niña

-mantengamos el secreto, si-les contesta Tokoha, quien se sonroja.

-sí-asienten los niños con la cabeza

-no deberías mentirle a los niños-dice Chrono quien llega y se sienta aún lado de Tokoha

-¿estuviste escuchando?- le pregunta ella.

-no... tengo mejores cosa que hacer-le responde Chrono, quien voltea la cabeza.

-por cierto Chrono…-dice tokoha, quien esperaba poder decirle a Chrono la verdad.

-¿sí?-le contesta este, quien estaba despidiéndose de los niños.

-no estoy casada-le dice Tokoha, haciendo que Chrono se sobre salte.

-¡ ¿eeeh!?-

-lo que oíste, no estoy casada-le grita Tokoha haciendo que Chrono se vaya para atrás.

-¿y entonces el anillo?-le pregunta Chrono al ver el anillo de Tokoha en su mano.

-¿ya no lo recuerdas?-le pregunta ella.

-¿recordar que?-le contesta el confundido.

-es en serio amigo-le dice Jaime bromeando con él un poco, en eso Kamui le muestra una foto que tenía en su celular.

-mira esto, tal vez así tu cabeza funcione-

-soy yo y estoy… ¡¿y estoy abrazando a Tokoha?!-le dice Chrono quien reconoce a los de la foto, pero debido a un accidente no recordaba mucho.

-si-le contesta Kamui, mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-pero…-dice Chrono aun confundido.

-pero nada la foto fue tomada hace 10 años, ¿creo que fue antes de que Tokoha se fuera?-contesta Sendou Emi, quien había llegado de sorpresa.

-¿cómo sabes eso Emi?-le pregunta Chrono a la hermana de Aichi.

-Por qué Kamui se las tomo, ¿no lo recuerdas?-le dice la hermana de Aichi a Chrono, quien hace un intento por recordar.

-¿Emi que haces aquí?-le preguntó Kamui a su ahora novia.

-venía a ver cómo les estaba yendo-le contesta ella a Kamui.

-¿recordaste algo Chrono?-le pregunta Tokoha al pelirojo.

-espera…-le dice Chrono, quien hacia un intento por recordar.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

-¿y cómo te fue Romeo?-dice Kamui, quien le quiere jugar una broma junto con Shin a Chrono.

-¿de qué hablas Kamui-san?-pregunta el joven.

-tu padre estaría orgulloso de esto Chrono-comenta Shin, quien le sigue la corriente a Kamui.

-Chrono ¿hablas en serio?-decía Tokoha, quien no creía que Chrono le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio.

-sí, ¿Por qué?... además… No sé cuándo volverás de viaje así que tómalo-le dice Chrono avergonzado.

-pero esto es…-le contesta Tokoha al ver el anillo.

 _ **Fin del flashback...**_

* * *

-empiezo a recordar algo…-dice el joven pelirojo.

-¿qué recordaste Chrono?-le pregunta Shion.

-primero, que Kamui nos hizo una broma y no ha borrado la foto y la segunda es… que yo te di algo en una caja, pero no recuero que-les contesta el joven pelirojo.

-¿porque no lo recuerdas?-le pregunta Tokoha, quien estaba un poco triste.

-vamos solo fue un regalo de despedida, no es para tanto-le dice Chrono, quien no se esperaba recibir tremendo golpe por parte de Tokoha.

 _*slap*_

-¡oye ¿por qué fue eso?!-grita Chrono.

-porque... Porque mejor no vamos por algo yo invito, Taiyou regresa a la tienda en caso de que te ocupemos te aviso-dice Kamui, quien se mete en medio para llevarse a Chrono con los chicos

-bien, nosotras nos ocupamos de Tokoha-le dice Emi, dividiendo al grupo en dos.

 _Mientras con **Chrono** …_

-¿en serio no recuerdas nada?-le pregunta Kamui

-no, porque me golpeé la cabeza ¿no lo recuerdan?, incluso Shin-san lo sabe-les dice Chrono a los chicos.

-cierto, Shin me había dicho algo de eso-les comenta Mamoru.

-¿entonces amigo tienes amnesia o algo parecido?-le pregunta Jaime a Chrono.

-bueno… solo recuerdo unas cuantas cosas de mi pasado, pero no todas-les comenta Chrono a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-le pregunta Shion.

 _Minutos después…_

-ya veo… bueno me voy-les dice Shion tomando su portafolio.

-¿tan pronto?-le pregunta Kamui.

-sí, tengo que ver a un cliente, nos vemos otro día.-les contesta el rubio y este se va.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	8. Chapter 8: La verdad se hace presente

**Capitulo _8_ :La verdad se hace presente...**

Mientras las chicas hablaban tratando de calmar a tokoha, alguien se acerca por la ventana llamando la atención de Am.

-¿descubriste algo?-le pregunta Am a su novio.

-sí, pero me gustaría hablarlo con ella-le contesta Shion a ella.

-¡¿tan grabe es?!-reacciona ella preocupada.

-grabe no, pero… tal vez es algo que ella debe saber. Te prometo contarte luego, de momento necesito hablar con ella-le contesta Shion, haciendo que su novia se tranquilice un poco.

-bien, iré por ella-le contesta Am, quien entra a la cafetería para ir por Tokoha.

-Tokoha… Shion quiere hablar contigo, es sobre ya sabes quién-le dice Am en un tono serio.

-bien, pero espero y no excuse a Chrono con algún a tontería-le contesta Tokoha, quien aún seguía molesta.

-¿y?, ¿de qué querías hablar?-le pregunta Tokoha a Shion.

-creo que aun estas molesta-dice Shion viendo la cara de su amiga.

-yoooo, Paranaaada-le contesta Tokoha con sarcasmo. (¬¬)

-escucha Tokoha. Parece Chrono que tiene amnesia o algo así, los únicos que saben son Misaki, Shin, la Tía de Chrono y tal vez tú hermano-le dice Shion tratándolo de explicar la situación a Tokoha.

-estas esperando que crea eso-le dice Tokoha aun molesta.

-bueno, si no me crees por que no haces una prueba-le contesta Shion a su ex compañera.

-¿Cómo qué?-le pregunta Tokoha a Shion.

-primero ve con Chrono, en estos momentos debe estar apunto de ir a casa de Shin-san-le dice Shion a Tokoha.

-bien, iré a buscarlo-le contesta ella, ya que quería saber más sobre él porque Chrono había cambiado tanto, y también… quería saber si era cierto eso de que Chrono tenia amnesia.

Cerca de ese lugar Chrono iba a casa de Shin ya que iba a un pequeño mandado, en eso Tokoha lo ve y lo detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Chrono, quien definitivamente tenía algo que hacer.

-no nada, solo te vi y… ¿por cierto a dónde vas?-le pregunta Tokoha, quien ve al pelirojo que va en una dirección completamente opuesta en la que se encontraba su clan.

-solo voy a ver a Shin-san y a Misaki, ¿porque?-le contesta el pelirojo, quien se sentía presionado, ya que Tokoha le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio como era d costumbre en ella.

-¡en serio!, ¿te importa si te acompaño?-le contesta ella, ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Misaki.

-como sea-le contesta el joven mientras sigue su camino.

-A propósito, ¿es cierto que te golpeaste la cabeza?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-algo así-le contesta Chrono, ya que parecía que el interrogatorio de Tokoha no tendía fin.

-¿y cómo fue?-le pregunta Tokoha, a lo cual hubo un gran silencio por parte de Chrono.

-…-

-bien, si no lo quieres decir no lo digas, pero… ¿falta mucho para llegar?-le contesta Tokoha, quien hace uno de sus clásicos pucheros.

-no, de hecho ya llegamos-le dice Chrono a la joven.

 _*ding dong*_

En ese momento sale Misaki, quien se veía más grande (de edad), e invita a Chrono ya a Tokoha a pasar a su casa.

-Misaki lamento no haber venido antes, ¿Cómo están todos?-le dice Chrono, quien trataba a Misaki cómo su esta fuera su madre.

-bien, Y entiendo que no puedas venir por tu trabajo, pero... sabes que él te quiere mucho-le contesta Misaki al joven.

-lo sé, ¿por cierto donde esta Shin-san?-le contesta Chrono, quien pregunta por el viejo amigo de su padre.

-él está en la cocina. ¿Porque no vas?, mientras Tokoha y yo hablamos-le contesta Misaki, quien busaca un lugar para ponerse a platicar.

-Misaki…-le dice Tokoha a Misaki, ya que tenía dudas sobre el accidente de Chrono.

-si-le contesta Misaki.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el accidente de Chrono?-le pregunta ella a Misaki, ya que quería confirmar la información de Shion.

-uhm…, Ya veo. ¿Cómo te enteraste?-le contesta ella muy seria.

-me lo dijo Shion-le responde Tokoha, al revelar la identidad de su informante.

-bien, te contare lo que Shin y yo sabemos-le contesta Misaki.

* * *

[ _ **Narración de Misaki**_ ]

Después de que te fuiste Chrono empezó a tomar los exámenes para convertirse en maestro de clan, Pero un día… Mikuru tuvo que salir del país por su trabajo, dejando a Chrono solo… poco tiempo después Shin y yo nos enteramos de que ella se había casado. Y nos pidió de favor que ayudáramos a Chrono tanto como sea posible, como ya sabrás Shin tiene un corazón de pollo y vio por Chrono todos estos años, pero… aun así Chrono estaba trise.

La mayoría de sus amigos estaban ocupados haciendo sus propias cosa, hasta que cierto día…

 _ **Flashback**_

-Chrono te tenemos una noticia-le dijo Mikaki, mientras esta se tocaba el vientre.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta el chico pelirojo.

-vas a tener un hermanito…-le contesta Shin

-¿eh?, pero…-decía el chico, ya que él no era precisamente de la familia, pero sin lo quería de esa forma.

-sí, lo sabemos... pero Shin te quiere como si fueras parte de nuestra familia, así que... ¿Qué dices?-le contesta Misaki, quien sabia por lo que Chrono estaba pasando.

-no tengo nada que decir…, Mas que ¡FELICIDADES!-le contesta el chico pelirojo, quien estaba feliz por los dos.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-pues eso no es un gran cambio que digamos, cuando éramos chicos a Chrono era el ídolo de los niños-le contesta Tokoha a Misaki.

-pero aún hay más…-le dice Miaki, quien se acercaba más al punto crucial del tema.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Chrono ¿crees que podrías llevar a Tsubasa al parque?-le pregunta Shin a Chrono.

-sí, no te preocupes. De todas formas Mamoru aún no me ha dado los resultados de la prueba-le contesta él.

-oh, si vas a salir podrías echarle una vuelta al Card Capital #1-le pregunta Misaki, ya que estaba ocupada y no podía salir.

-entendido, vamos Tsubasa-le contesta Chrono, quien agarra al niño y se lo lleva con él al parque.

-bien Tsuba, primero iremos a visitar a Miwa-le dice Chrono al niño pequeño.

-mi-san-le contesta el hijo de sin, quien se parecía bastante a él, excepto por su pelo era del color de Misaki.

-ja ja ja, bien vamos-le dice Chrono al niño. En ese momento el niño suelta la mano de Chrono y…

-¡cuidado!-le dice Chrono, quien se lanza para salvar la vida de su "hermano", quien estaba a punto de ser atropellado.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-después de eso Shin y yo nos enteramos de que Chrono perdió la memoria-le dice Misaki a Tokoha.

-y ustedes lo ayudaron a recuperarla-le responde Tokoha a Misaki.

-así es, pero cuando llego la notificación… Chrono empezó a trabajar y se concentró en su trabajo, y ya casi no lo veíamos-le comenta Misaki a Tokoha, quien con el relato cada vez se iba enterando de que fue lo que paso con Chrono.

-entiendo…-le contesta Tokoha, quien ya había entendido la situación.

-Tokoha, tengo un par de favores que pedirte…-le pide Misaki a la joven.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta ella.

-no dudo de que el Chrono de hace tiempo te quisiera mucho, pero pase lo que pase no te despegues de él. Sé que tu... se que tu podrás hacer que regrese a ser como era antes-le comenta Misakia a Tokoha.

-pero…-le contesta Tokoha aun con dudas.

-je, veo aun tienes el anillo-le dice Misaki, a Tokoha, quien logra visualizar el anillo en la mano de la joven.

-sí, ¿pero eso que tiene qué ver?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-eso quiere decir que aun estas enamorada de él, tanto que no te has quitado el anillo que te dio-le comenta Misaki.

-sí, pero al parecer él no lo recuerda-le contesta Tokoha, quien voltea a ver a Chrono solo por un par de segundos.

-ten paciencia, todo saldrá bien-le aconseja Misaki a la joven.

-a propósito Misaki-san, ¿Cuál era el otro favor?-le pregunta Tokoha a Misaki.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:Una encomienda importante

-¡ ¿queee?!- reacciona Chrono sorprendido.

-sí, lo que pasa es que Misaki yo saldremos por un tiempo… y no conocemos a alguien que sea capaz de cuidar a Tsubasa-le dice Shin a Chrono.

-¿y qué hay de Kamui?-le pregunta Chrono a Shin.

-lo que pasa es que…-le contesta shin, quien le explicaba al pelirojo que Kamui estaba en un viaje con Emi. Y Aichi estaba se encargando de la tienda.

-ya veo… eso lo explica-le contesta Chrono.

-y bien… ¿qué dices?-le pregunta Shin a Chrono.

-pero… tengo trabajo y no sé si pueda llevarlo conmigo todo el tiempo-le contesta el joven pelirojo.

-no te preocupes, Misaki tiene un plan bajo la manga-le dice Shin a Chrono.

 _Mientras con Misaki…_

-¡¿quieres que cuide a tu hijo?!-reacciona Tokoha sorprendida.

-sí, lamentable mente Shin y yo saldremos ver a un viejo conocido, y también aprovecharemos para una segunda luna de miel-le comenta Misaki a Tokoha.

-ya veo… (¬u¬), pero Tubasa no me conoce y… que pasa si algo sale mal-le contesta Tokoha, quien toma la decisión de cuidar a Tsubasa.

-no te preocupes, Chrono te ayudara-le dice Misaki a la joven, quien pensaba que era mejor que Chrono le ayudara a cuidar a su hijo.

-¿Chrono?-le contesta Tokoha sorprendida.

-sí, dudo que se niegue, ya que Tsubasa lo quiere mucho casi como a un hermano-le dijo Misaki a Tokoha.

* * *

 _Más tarde…_

-bien Shin, mañana vendré por Tsubasa-le dice Chrono, mientras se despide.

-está bien, por cierto ya te lo dijo Misaki-le comenta Shin a Chrono antes de que este se valla.

-¿qué?-pregunta este confundido.

-bueno sabemos que estas ocupado y todo eso, así que habrá otra persona que te ayudara a cuidar a Tsubasa-le comenta Shin a Chrono.

-¿eh?, ¿quién?-dice Chrono aún más confundido

-yo…-dice Tokoha apenada.

-… bien, como sea mañana vendremos por el-le contesta Chrono a Shin, quien sale de la casa y empieza a caminar.

-por cierto, ¿dónde te estas quedando?-le pregunta Chrono a Tokoha, quien tenía curiosidad.

-en casa de Kumi, pero siento que ya la he molestado demasiado, El problema es… que mi nuevo jefe no me ha pagado aun y no tengo lo suficiente para quedarme en un hotel-le contesta Tokoha al pelirojo.

-¬n¬-

-bien, puedes quedarte hoy ¿si quieres?-le contesta Chrono a la joven.

-¿en dónde?-pregunta ella.

-en mi casa donde más, así me evito buscar tantos hoteles para saber en cual estas-le contesta Chrono a Tokoha, quien voltio rápidamente para que no lo viera con su cara toda roja.

-0\\\\\v\\\\\0-

-¿qué?-pregunta Chrono como si nada.

-nada solo recordé algo que me dijo Misaki-le contesta Tokoha rápidamente.

* * *

 _Minutos después…_

-bien, ya llegamos-le dice Chrono, al llegar a una casa de 2 pisos color azul, etc.

-¡ ¿vives aquí?!-menciona Tokoha sorprendida.

-sí, son 3 habitaciones, toma una y nos vemos mañana-le contesta Chrono, quien s dirije a una de las habitaciones para descansar.

-has cambiado-dice Tokoha, mientras lleva su maleta hasta una de las habitaciones.

-¿porque lo dices?-le contesta Chrono, pero Tokoha ya no estaba presente.

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente:_**

Chrono despertó a la mañana siguiente porque un extraño olor llamo su atención… tan pronto como se despertó fue corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Kyaaaa!-grita Tokoha al ver a Chrono sin camisa.

-¿por qué gritas?-pregunta Chrono rascándose la cabeza.

-que importa solo ponte algo-le grita Tokoha, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿eh?, oh ya…-dice Chrono al notar que no tenía camisa.

-no te quedes ahí como idiota, ponte algo-le grita Tokoha una vez más.

-si sí, ya voy-le contesta Chrono, mientras toma una camisa que tenía cerca.

-no entiendo porque te molestas, además esta es mi casa y puedo andar como quiera-le comenta Chrono, quien ya tenía una camisa puesta y seguía discutiendo con Tokoha.

-¡estás loco!, ¿Qué pasaría si viene alguien?-le dice Tokoha quien aún seguía "molesta" con Chrono.

-¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quién?-le pregunta Chrono.

-no lo sé, pero por lo menos ponte a pensar un poco-le dice Tokoha, pensando en lo que esta situación podía llevar a un escándalo.

-sí mamá-le contesta Chrono a Tokoha, mientras ambos se sientan en la mesa.

-como sea tenemos que ir a casa de Misaki, prometimos que recogeríamos a Tsubasa temprano-le dice Tokoha, mientras come.

-está bien, pero… ¿qué hay de él trabajo de hoy?-le contesta Chrono, quien no veía su agenda por ningún lado.

-sí, deje tu agenda sobre el escritorio-le dice Tokoha, señalando un pequeño escritorio en la casa.

-bien, "el desayuno esta delicioso, mejor se lo digo o…"-le contesta Chrono, quien no sabe que de que hablar con su ex compañera de equipo.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunta Tokoha a Chrono.

-no, solo que…-le dice Chrono, pero las palabras no le salen, así que tartamudea.

-si no te gusta no te lo comas-le contesta Tokoha.

-¡no es eso!-le grita Chrono para evitar un malentendido.

-¿entonces qué es?-le pregunta ella.

-… ¡gracias!-le dice Chrono agradeciéndole a Tokoha por el desayuno.

-solo era eso… "no ha cambiado, tal y como dijo Misaki. Es el mismo Tonto cabeza de chorlito del que me enamoré"-le contesta Tokoha, quien se pone a reflexiona sobre lo que le dijo Misaki.

-¿oye te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Chrono a Tokoha, quien la ve que esta fuera de este mundo.

-sí, solo estoy esperando a que termines para que vayamos por Tsubasa, así que termina rápido-le dice Tokoha saliendo de su trance.

-sí mamá- le contesta Chrono, quien se pone a comer.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 : _Peleándose una vez mas_**

Una vez que ambos terminaron de comer se dirigieron a casa de Misaki.

-lamento la tardanza Misaki-le dice Chrono, quien llega a la casa de Misaki un poco tarde.

-si, no se preocupen. Por cierto…-trata de hablar Misaki, pero… una personita la interrumpe.

-ya vámonos-les dice subasa, quien jala la manga de Chrono.

-sí, creo que Tsubasa ya se quiere ir-ríe Tokoha, al ver la impaciencia del pequeño.

-no se preocupen, regresaremos antes de que se den cuenta-les dice Shin a ambos.

-entendido, ¿algo más?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-sí, Tokoha cuídalos mucho-le dice Misaki al oído.

-claro, puedes contar conmigo-le contesta la joven.

* * *

 _Minutos más tarde…_

-¿y bien Tsubasa a dónde quieres ir?-le pregunta Tokoha al pequeño.

-uhm…-

-oye Tokoha podrías pasarme mi agenda, necesito checar si tengo lago quehacer más tarde-le dice Chrono, quien sentía que estaba olvidando algo

-bien-le contesta Chrono.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-le pregunta Chrono, al llevarse una tremenda sorpresa.

-tu agenda, no era lo que querías-le contesta Tokoha.

-sí, pero no hay nada anotado-le responde Chrono enojado.

-¡oops!-le contesta Tokoha.

-¿cómo que oops?-pregunta molesto Chrono.

-sí, veras… oye estas bien-le trata de decir Tokoha, pero ve que Chrono estaba muy molesto.

-no, no lo estoy. Por cierto… estas Despedida-le dice Chrono, quien dijo las cosas sin pensar.

-¡ ¿qué?!-reacciona Tokoha sorprendida, a lo cual se molesta por la decisión de su amigo.

-si no puedes con el trabajo lo hubieses dicho desde un principio-le contesta Chrono, haciendo que Tokoha se moleste más.

Mientras Tusbasa jugaba con unos cuantos niños en el parque, un viejo amigo de Chrono va y lo saluda.

-Hola Tsubasa, ¿podrías decirme donde está tu hermano?-le pregunta Shion, quien pasaba por ahí solo por casualidad.

-Chrono-nee está hablando con esa señorita-le dice Tsubasa, pero la situación era otra.

-ya veo, voy a saludarlo-le dice Shion al niño, mientras preparaba un plan para detener esa zona de Guerra. "iré a intervenir antes de que esto se convierta en una zona de guerra"

-¿hace tiempo que no veía esta escena?-comenta Shion, pero…

-…-

-¡Chrono, Tokoha! ¿Cómo están?-grita Shion, para que sus amigos le presten atención.

-lo siento Shion, yo… yo… Yo me tengo que ir-dice Tokoha al irse, pero Shion nota algo raro en ella.

-¿?-

-¿sabes qué pasó?-le pregunta Shion a Chrono.

-¿debería?-le contesta Chrono.

-eso quiere decir que si sabes-le responde Shion tratando de averiguar que paso.

-no, no lo sé-le seguía diciendo Chrono.

-pero, si tú y la señorita de pelo verde se estaban peleando-le dice Tsubasa, quien ya había terminado de jugar.

-Tsubasa, ¿no estabas jugando?-le pregunta Chrono.

-sí, pero ya me canse-le contesta el niño.

-Tsubasa, por que no vas a jugar otro rato, yo tengo que hablar con Chrono-le dice Shion al pequeño.

-bueno-le contesta el hijo de Shin.

-¿y bien?...-le pregunta Shion.

-¿qué?-le contesta Chrono quien desvía la mirada.

-¿en serio tendré que adivinar qué hiciste para hacerla llorar?-le dice Shion en un tono más serio.

-…-

-dudo que ella me lo diga, así que tendré que deducirlo yo-le comenta Shion, ya que Chrono seguía sin decir ni una palabra.

-…-

-está bien, te diré lo que pasó…-le contesta Chrono, quien no podía quitarse de la vista la cara de shion.

 _Más tarde…_

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!-le grita Shion a Chrono.

-¿qué te pasa?-le contesta Chrono a Shion.

-primero que nada estamos hablando de una amiga que no hemos visto en mucho tiempo, además de que no tiene donde quedarse. Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer tal tontería.-Shion le regaña a Chrono.

-pero…-

-pero nada, no pensaste en que ella pudo haber tenido una razón para hacer lo que hizo-le comenta Shion a Chrono, y tenía razón.

-… bueno Tal vez la regué un poco-le contesta Chrono, al ver que se había equivocado.

-un poco (¬¬)… te sacre de este problema, pero tendrás que hacer algo muy bueno para que ella te perdone-le dice Shion, quien tenía pensado ayudar a su amigo quien tardo en reconocer su error.

-¿y como que se te ocurre?-le pregunta Chrono a Shion.

-eso piénsalo tú-le contesta Shion.

Mientras con Tokoha…

-no puedo creerlo-le dice Emi, quien estaba escuchando todo desde el teléfono (recordemos que ella estaba de viaje).

-ni yo-comentaba luna al ver a Tokoha llorando.

-lo odio, lo odio, maldito idiota –decía Tokoja, mientras lloraba.

-tranquila Tokoha-chan, para eso estamos aquí, para consolarte y ser tu apoyo-le responde Kumi, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tokoha, para consolarla.

-gracias chicas-les agradecía Tokoha a sus amiga.

De regreso con Chrono.

Mientras Chrono pensaba donde podía estar Tokoha, pensaba en cuál era la mejor forma de disculparse.

-creo saber dónde está-le dice Chrono a Shion.

-¿en serio?-le contesta Shion, quien decide quedarse para cuidar a Tsubasa.

-sí, "ahora déjame ver cómo me disculpo"- contestaba Chorno, mientras pensaba en una forma de disculparse

-bien, pero te daré un consejo-le dice Shion, antes de que Chrono emprenda su partida.

-¿Cuál?-le pregunta Chrono.

-usa la cabeza-le contesta Shion.

Tan pronto como termino de hablar con Shion Chrono fue al único lugar en el que creía que podía estar Tokoha.

*ding dong*

-me pregunto… ¿Quién será a esta hora?-decía Kumi, quien se paró de su silla para abrir la puerta, pero se llevó una tremenda sorpresa.

-Kumi, necesito hablar con ella…-le decía Chrono tratando de reparar el daño que había hecho.

 _ **Continuara**_...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-ella no quiere verte, Te pido de favor que te vayas-le dice Kumi, quien le tapa la puerta de la entrada a Chrono.

-no me iré hasta escucharlo de ella-le contesta Chrono, quien estaba decidido a reparar su error.

-yo también te lo pido. Chrono-san, por favor vete-le dice Luna quien se pone detrás de Kumi.

-¿es en serio Luna?-le pregunta Chrono, ya él sabía que Luna sentía algo por el pero… ella podría ayudarlo.

-sí, nunca había visto a Tokoha llorar tanto, así que… por favor retírate-le contesta Luna, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Chrono.

-bien…-contesta Chrono quien perece que estaba por retirarse, pero…

-pero deberían saber que no me rindo tan fácil-con una finta Chrono logra deshacerse de ellas y llegar hasta el cuarto donde esta Tokoha.

-¿me pregunto a donde fue Luna?-pegunta Tokoha, mientras abre la puerta solo para encontrarse con alguien.

-me alegra encontrarte, yo…-le decía Chrono, pero este es recibido por una cachetada.

*Slap*

-está bien, me lo merezco, pero… yo… vine a…-le contesta Chrono sobándose, pero es interrumpido.

-no me interesa-le dice Tokoha, quien aún seguía molesta.

-pero ni siquiera me has dejado terminar-le dice Chrono.

-lo sé-le contesta Tokoha, quien aún seguía sentada.

-está bien si no me quieres escuchar, yo vine aquí a algo y no me iré hasta que haya terminado-le dice Chrono, quien ya tenía pensado no irse hasta disculparse.

-…-

-primero, quiero decir que lo siento, creo y dije las cosas sin pensar-le confiesa Chrono, quien acepto que había cometido un error.

-decir las cosas sin pensar es algo normal en ti-le contesta Tokoha en un tono serio.

-sí, lo sé, pero… la verdad es que te necesito-le dice Chrono, quien por un momento trata de hacer algo útil y usa el consejo de Shion.

-"acaso dijo que me necesitaba"-

-eres la única que puede ayudarme a cuidar a Tsubasa, además estoy seguro que tuviste alguna razón para borrar las cosas que tenía en mi agenda. Así que… por favor vuelve conmigo, no mejor dicho… vuelve con nosotros-le confiesa Chrono desde el fondo de su corazón, ya que la plática que tuvo con Shion lo hizo entrar en razón.

Después de lo que Chrono dijo, Tokoha solo se limitó a verlo aún tenía muchas dudas. Quería saber si eso no era una disculpa falsa o el Chrono de antes había regresado.

-bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que decir así que… me voy-se despide Chrono de ella, esperando que lo perdonara en algún momento.

-¡Chrono!-le grita Kumi, quienes ven bajar a Chrono del cuarto pero este no muestra la cara, ya que había algo diferente en el que no quería que los demás vieran.

-no se preocupen, ya me voy…-les dice Chrono a Luna y a Kumi, mientras sale de la casa. "ahora todo depende de ella… solo espero que me pueda perdonar, pero… no sé si me lo merezca"

Mientras Chrono caminaba por la calle (hacía tiempo para esperar una respuesta), las chicas llegaron a ver a Tokoha.

-¿te encuentras bien Tokoha-chan?-le pregunta Kumi a Tokoha.

-sí, es solo que estoy algo confundida-le contesta ella, y les cuenta todo lo que paso en ese momento.

-creo que Chrono-san cambio, en cierto modo-les comenta Luna a las chicas.

-sí, según lo que nos cuenta Tokoha eso parece-le responde Kumi.

-y ustedes… ¿qué creen que deba hacer?-les pregunta Tokoha a sus amigas.

-eso debes averiguarlo por ti misma Tokoha-chan-le responde Kumi, quien sabia la respuesta de su amiga.

-sabía que dirían eso-les contesta Tokoha, quien toma sus cosas y se va

-¡suerte!-le gritan sus amigas.

Tokoha salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ver si alcanzaba a Chrono, hasta que…

-¿Tokoha que haces aquí?-le pregunta Chrono, al encontrársela cerca de el.

-le prometí a Misaki que cuidaría a sus hijos y eso voy a hacer-le contesta ella.

-yo no soy…-le responde Chrono, pero este es interrumpido por Tokoha.

-ya los sé, pero tengo que cuidar a ambos, ya que son unos niños pequeños-

-oye… pero me alegra que volvieras-le contesta Chrono, quien le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿lo dices en serio?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-… bueno, Tsubasa te extraña y…-le contesta Chrono.

-¿solo Tsubasa?-le pregunta Tokoha, mientras se acercaba más a Chrono.

-bueno… yo…-Chrono, quien se pone nervioso y no sabe que decir en ese momento, hasta que…

-por qué no le dices que tú también la extrañas-le grita Shion, quien hace que Tokoha se separe de Chrono.

-¡Shion! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-bueno, ¿Por qué no se los dices?-le dice Shion a Tsubasa,quien en ese momento sale detrás de él rubio.

-los extrañaba a ambos, estaba preocupado porque Chrono-nii no regresaba, ni tampoco la señorita-les dice Tsubasa poniendo unos ojos muy tristes.

-lo siento Tsubasa, ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones?-le contesta Chrono al pequeño.

-…-

-y… creo será mejor que le dé un buen día libre a Tokoha, después de lo que pasó hoy… creo que necesita descansar-adhiere Chrono, quien voltea a ver a Tokoha.

-sí, ja ja ja-le contesta ella, quien fingía una sonrisa.

-no lo entendiste ¿verdad?-le dice Shion a Tokoha en vos baja.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?-le pregunta ella confundida.

-Chrono es malo con las palabras, pero creo y te invito a salir-le contesta Shion a ella.

-¿lo dices enserio?-vuelve a preguntar Tokoha.

-claro, de que nos sirvió estar tanos años juntos- le contesta Shion, justo ese momento… Chrono les grita

-¡oigan! ¿Se van a quedar o qué?-

-¡haya vamos!-le contesta Tokoha, quien se va detrás de ellos.


	12. Chapter 12:Final

**Capitulo 12** ( _ **final**_ )

Al día siguiente, Chrono y Tsubasa se preparaban para ir al parque de diversiones, hasta que…

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí señorita?-le pregunta Tsubasa a Tokoha

-pues… la verdad es que…-Tokoha no sabe que responderle al pequeño hasta que…

-Tsubasa por que no vas a los juegos, tengo algo que hablar con Tokoha-le dice Chrono a Tsubasa, ya que este tenía que hablar con Tokoha.

-bien, pero no te tardes-le contesta Tsubasa.

-¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-primero que nada, me disculpo por lo de la otra vez y…-le dice Chrono, a lo que Tokoha se queda callada.

-…-

-oye me estas escuchando-le dice Chrono, al ver que tokoha estaba en viendo hacia otra dirección.

-¿eh?, lo siento, es que…-

-es que ¿qué?-le pregunta Chrono.

-solo mira, ¿no te parece hermoso?-le contesta Tokoha al ver varias familias y a Tsubasa jugando en el parque.

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta Chrono.

-Misaki y su hijo, y no solo eso mira cuantas parejas con sus hijos-le contesta Tokoha al tratar de hacerle llegar la indirecta a Chrono.

-pues… si tanto lo quieres ¿por qué no te casas?-le comenta Chrono.

-por que... la persona que yo creí que conocía, parece que ya no recuerda una promesa que me hizo hace tiempo-le contesta Tokoha.

-que tonto-murmura Chrono, quien no sabía que Tokoha hablaba de él.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-solo digo que si olvido algo tan importante, no te merece-le contesta Chrono, quien seguía sin saber que Tokoha hablaba de él.

-…-

-¿Qué dije algo que te molesto?-le pregunta Chrono, ya que Tokoha se veía molesta.

-no, tienes razón. Pero…-le contesta Tokoha, quien ve a Chrono solo por un minuto.

-pero lo quieres ¿no es cierto?-le dice Chrono en voz baja.

-sí, lo amo tanto, que solo por el regrese a Japón-le responde Tokoha, pero esa respuesta venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-bueno y porque no se lo dices-le contesta Chrono.

-sí, creo que haré un último intento-le responde Tokoha.

* * *

 _Cerca del lugar…_

-esto es emocionante, pero…-dice Emi, quien estaba detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿pero?-le pregunta Luna.

-no puedo creer que Chrono-san sea tan idiota-le contesta Am.

-bienvenida a mi mundo, pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunta Shion a las chicas.

-después de lo que nos dijiste nosotras pensamos en apoyar a Tokoha-le comenta Kumi.

-pues sí, pero lo que Shion dice es que… ¿porque nosotros tuvimos que venir?-le pregunta Kamui.

-pues que mejor que los amigos de Chrono para hacerlo entender-le contesta Emi.

-¿qué están haciendo?-pregunta una figura que aparece detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Tsubasa-kun?!-reaccionan los chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta Kamui.

-Chicos, Chrono-san viene para acá-les comenta Luna.

-tengo una idea-les dice Shion, quien les empieza a susurrar su plan.

-bien, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo Tsubasa?-le pregunta Emi a Tsubasa.

-claro-dice el niño.

* * *

-¿Qué paso Tsubasa?, ¿ya te cansaste?-le pregunta Chrono.

-no, hay un último juego al que quiero subir-le responde el niño.

-¿y cuál es?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-ese-le contesta el niño señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

-bueno… los espero aquí-le dice Tokoha.

-no, no voy si no viene la señorita Tokoha-le contesta Tsubasa.

-bien, vamos-le contesta Tokoha.

Los tres llegan al juego, y justo cuando es la hora de subirse algo pasa…

-bien vamos, ¿Tsubasa?-dice Chrono, pero... el niño ya no estaba a la hora de subir al juego.

-¿disculpe van a subir?-les pregunta el dueño del juego.

-¿eh? Si-le contesta Chrono al dueño del juego.

-…-

Ya en el juego Tokoha trata de hacer su último intento -Chrono-

-con que ahí estaba-grita Chrono al ver a Tsubasa con Kamui y los demás

-¡Chrono!-grita Tokoha al ver que este solo veía la ventana, en ese momento el juego se detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Chrono.

-trato de decirte algo importante-le contesta Tokoha.

-vamos, no te preocupes te ira bien con ese chico ya lo veras- le contesta Chrono.

-pues no lo parece-le dice Tokoha.

-…uhm… sabes…-trata de decirle Chorno.

-¿qué?-le pregunta Tokoha a Chrono.

-bueno… etto…-

-habla ya-le dice Tokoha.

-bueno… es que no sé cómo decirlo, pero…-le dice Chrono, quien estaba muy nervioso.

-¿pero?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-no, no es nada. "Como si diciéndole" Te amo "solucionaría las cosas-"piensa Chrono, pero este no se da cuenta de que él Te amo que dijo lo pensó en voz alta.

-¡ ¿Chrono que fue lo que dijiste?!-dice Tokoha Sorprendida, pero a la vez contenta tanto que abraza a Chrono. Él solo se sonrojo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que ya se había terminado el pase y sus amigos junto con Tsubasa los estaban viendo, a lo que ambos se separan rápidamente.

-¿están seguros de que no quieren otro paseo?-les pregunta Shion a ambos.

-estas seguro, podrían empañar los vidrios-le contesta Kamui haciéndoles una broma.

-¿chicos que están haciendo aquí?-les pregunta Chrono.

-…-

-lo que pasa es que vinieron a divertirse, pero como me vieron aquí solo decidieron cuidarme un momento- le contesta Tsubasa quien salva a los chicos.

-muchas gracias chicos les debo una-les contesta Chrono, pero…

-bueno… ya que lo pones así…- dice Kamui con mirada malvada, y aventándole dos delantales.

-no creo que Miwa pueda ocuparse de las dos tiendas, si sabes a lo que me refiero-le dice Kamui, dándole entender a Chrono una indirecta.

-¿y por qué dos?-le pregunta Chrono a Kamui.

-bueno, alguien tiene que ayudarte. O sino Misaki se enojara con nosotros por no cuidar la tienda y con ustedes por no cuidar a su hijo-le contesta Emi.

-creo que no tenemos de otra Chrono-le dice Tokoha a Chrono.

-¿pero que pasara con Tsubasa?-pregunta el pelirojo.

-eso es fácil, nosotras nos encargaremos de él-le contestan Luna y Kumi.

-bien, pues vamos Toko-le dice Chrono, quien le extiende la mano.

-¡ah por cierto antes de que se me olvide, no vayan a hacer sus cochinadas en la tienda, porque Taiyou está ahí!-les grita Kamui, haciendo que ambos se avergüencen.

* * *

 _De camino a la tienda…_

-…-

-no has hablado ¿paso algo?-le pregunta Chrono a Tokoha.

-no, estoy bien-le contesta Tokoha, quien voltea a ver a Chrono con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿oye por qué lloras?-le pregunta Chrono.

-¿Por qué va hacer tonto?, al fin dijiste las palabras que yo quería escuchar-le responde Tokoha, quien seguía llorando.

-…-

-Tokoha, sé que aún no te he pagado, ni tengo un anillo, pero… ¿te casarías conmigo?-le pregunta Chrono a Tokoha.

-…-

En ese momento hubo un gran silencio y Chrono se temía lo peor, pero entonces Tokoha puso sus manos en las mejillas del pelirojo y lo beso.

* * *

-¡woow!, definitivamente esto es mejor que ir al cine-dice Kamui, quien les pasa las palomitas a los demás.

* * *

-Chorno... hace tiempo tu me diste algo y bueno, hoy te lo entrego -le contesta Tokoha dándole el anillo que nunca se había quitado.

-pero este es tu anillo-le dice Chrono sorprendido.

-si, es el anillo que tu mediste antes de irme, por eso te lo doy, o si no no podias proponerme matrimonio bien-le contesta Tokoha mientras ríe.

-bien, pues entonces… ¡Chicos, Tokoha y Yo nos vamos a Casar!-grita Chrono.

-¿Chrono, a quien le dices eso?-le pregunta Tokoha.

-Míralo por ti misma-le contesta Chrono, moviendo unos arbustos y descubriendo a los chicos.

-Hola Tokoha, je je je. –dicen todos mientras ríen

* * *

 _ **ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

-rayos volví a perder-

-no te preocupes hermana, si sigues practicando mejoraras-

-¡En serio!-

-¡Chicos su padre está por llega vengan!-les dice una versión más adulta de Tokoha.

*ding dong*

-debe ser el-contesta Tokoha, mientras va a abrir la puerta.

-hola cariño, ¿por cierto, donde están Hanabi y Subaru?-le pregunta una versión adulta de Chrono a Tokoha.

-aquí-contestan ambos niños.

-bueno, tengan lo que les prometí-les dice Chrono a sus hijos entregándoles un par de booster packs para mejorar sus decks

-bien, ahora si derrotare a ese presumido de Shun-decía Subaru.

-eso no es cierto, solo quieres impresionar a Izumi-le contesta Hanabi

-¡Callate!-le grita Subaru a Hanabi.

-oh vamos no se peleen, además los dos son mis sobrinos favoritos-les contesta un joven alto.

-¡Tsubasa!-gritan ambos niños.

-¿Te importa Chrono?-le dice Tubasa a Chrono.

-¿en serio tienes que preguntar?-le contesta Chorno a Tsubasa.

-¡Adiós mamá y papá!-gritan los niños despidiéndose de sus padres.

-sabes esto me trae recuerdos-le dice Chrono a Tokoha.

-si, a mí también-le contesta Tokoha.

-entonces… ¿Qué te parece una partida antes de la comida?-le pregunta Chrono a Tokoha.

-pensé que nunca lo pedirías-le contesta Ella.

-¡STAND UP MY VANGUARD!-gritan ambos.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
